


薄暮传说同人－弗尤：意外之下-时生总是来晚一步

by KnightNO4time



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25743184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Yuri Lowell/Flynn Scifo
Kudos: 1





	薄暮传说同人－弗尤：意外之下-时生总是来晚一步

薄暮传说同人－弗尤：意外之下-时生总是来晚一步

#  [时生总是来晚一步](http://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/)

weibo：被苍叶声音击沉的时生  
凹三：KnightNO4time

  1. [](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_cf92148)

[ 63](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_cf92148)

### [薄暮传说同人－弗尤：意外之下](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_cf92148)

点梗人：蠍煌

要求：日常同居傻白甜，最好小肉....然而我选材没能做到，对不起orz

［取自剧场版《The First Strike》的更前面剧情的那张广播剧《Episode 0》的背景，并且改自第12轨道的故事。超级喜欢这张碟的故事！特别可爱！］

  


  


因为拉比特身体不适，所以尤里和弗林被留下来照顾狗。身为新人，对于委托的任务弗林毫不犹豫的就接受下来，而尤利只能跟着一起做，但他内心的确担心拉比特。谁让他们平日都被委托去照顾拉比特呢？不得不说还真的产生了感情。  


今晚看来只能留在仓库里过夜，并观察拉比特的情况变化。两个人围着拉比特小小的身子，一人一边的裹着毯子躺到稻草堆上，将小狗围在了中间。

“怎么就和守护生病孩子的父母似的，”看着两个人面对面侧躺的姿势，尤利不自在的咕哝出。这样近距离的躺着对于他俩还挺少见，即使一个宿舍里，他们的两张床都没这样近过。

“这也是没办法的吧，”听着对方的吐槽，弗林只是苦笑。“忍耐一下。反正尤利你总是一赌气就会跑来这个地方过夜，不会觉得不舒服吧。”

“我也不是喜欢才在这里过夜的，”尤利嘴巴一撇，松开侧身枕着用的手臂，翻身平躺盯着提灯幽幽照亮的仓库一角。“也不知道是谁把我弄到这里来的，每天啰嗦。”

弗林认真的性格瞬间就被挑了起来，他撑起上半身对着对面的人皱起眉头。“那你也不想想是谁让我必须生气的！每次都不收拾房间！洗完澡不擦干净地上都是谁？吃完的垃圾不倒！都要集合了却还没换好衣服——”

“啊啊啊啊，我知道了！这种时候不要一个一个翻旧账。”尤利快速把头别到反方向不去看对方。

“尤利！”

“好了好了，你就不能安静点吗…”尤利不自觉的回头伸手就猛的抓住对方肩膀，这样一腿就把弗林推回了原来的位置。“你是想压到拉比特吗？”

弗林这才发现因为自己逼近尤利训话，他都蹭到拉比特了。于是他赶紧道歉，并且给拉比特围好毯子。小狗哼了几下，必须闭上眼睛静养。

“真是的，其实你也有毛手毛脚的时候，”尤利笑话对方，“做饭也那么难吃。”

“这个和做饭没关系吧！”弗林声音都扭曲了，狠狠瞪着对方瞄来含笑的眼角余光。他可不觉得自己做的难吃，只是没人理解罢了。再说他都是按照食谱来的，并且还加了很多健康的东西。

“你吵的我耳朵都痛了，我要睡了！”尤利做了个不耐烦的动作掏掏耳朵，并在弗林发飙前翻身把对方挡在了背面。

“我们还要照看拉比特，不要随便睡…”弗林的话卡在半截，因为对方毫无动静。

他坐起身，声音不自觉的放轻呼唤了一声“尤利”，但尤利依旧毫无反应。竟然这么快就睡着了？弗林顿时头疼不已。可是看到对方熟睡的状态，弗林竟无法忍心就那样把对方揪起来。

他懊恼的吞下口气，值得躺下身。可在坚持了很久后，因为在安静的夜晚也无事可干，弗林也开始撑不住。拉波特虽因难受睡得不稳，可是也在睡觉。尤利更不用说，睡觉的声音很清晰的传入弗林的耳朵。弗林忍不住打了几个哈欠，在原位耐不住的翻着身，大脑里想着乱七八糟的事情。

此时尤利翻身的动静引来弗林注意。本以为尤利醒了，却看到对方只不过换了一个姿势。尤利的睡姿实在不敢恭维，毯子已经被弄到一边，整个身子都露在外面。弗林也不是不知道尤利往日随意的作风，大概他跑去仓库睡的时候都是直接躺下睡的吧？尤利身子骨强，也不会感冒。可如果弗林在身边，就会好好叫他盖上毯子，并且在睡姿上啰嗦半天。

弗林坐起身，他的行为没有惊醒尤利。考虑倒不想吵醒拉比特，弗林也不打算叫醒尤利后两个人再斗嘴一番。所以他选择起身绕去尤利身旁，跪下身捡起毯子给尤利盖上。

盯着对方唯有苏醒迹象的睡脸，弗林有点心情复杂。为何自己要照顾这个家伙啊！他忍不住低头凑到尤利耳边，抱怨似的从牙缝里挤出句话，“不要老让人照顾你啊——”

想不到后半句却被尤利一个侧头打断，两个人的嘴就这样贴到了一起。

弗林起先愣住，没有反应。但当尤利富有温度的呼吸吹入他鼻翼下方，并且嘴唇处因喘息而微微传来的动作，顿时让弗林大脑一热弹起身子。他略微震惊的盯着尤利，但对方没有醒来的意思。

半是努力放松让自己冷静，弗林半是有些不知所措的坐在原地。刚才那个是意外，可惜弗林却觉得自己心跳加速下不是恐慌，反而阵阵热浪。

他起身失去冷静的回到自己的位置，躺下身子让自己当作一切没发生。但深呼吸也不能拯救他，因为他对面就是尤利，一睁眼就能看到对方的身影，弄得弗林大脑充血。

他干脆爬起来把灯灭了，却转身在眼睛还不适应黑暗下接绊倒在了尤利身上。今天还有比这个更惨的吗？！弗林感觉自己混乱中嘴唇碰到了对方的脸，随后就是尤利的叫声。

“弗林！你在干什么？！”

“抱歉，关了灯以后，却绊倒了…”弗林两三下就爬起身，拉比特往边上挪了挪，完全不知道这两个人在干什么。这是自己的问题，所以弗林果断开口道歉。

“真是的…”尤起撑起身子揉着肚子，并往一旁挪开些距离。大概因脸颊残留的感觉奇怪，尤利抬手擦了擦脸，气氛微妙。

这行为令弗林内心一惊，大概那里能感觉到吻后的湿度？只不过嘴上的感觉尤利应该没注意…

然而尤利什么也没问，咕哝着自己怎么连睡仓库都不能安心，边躺下继续睡。弗林小心翼翼的给拉比特围好毯子，却时不时越过模糊的光扫向尤利不清晰的轮廓。

尤利没有开口多数说话，转而传来的不过是均匀的呼吸声。也是在这情况下，弗林才终于偷偷吐了口气。直到夜晚过去大半，他才迷迷糊糊睡着。

第二天拉比特的情况好转，卡在喉咙里的东西也吐了出来。两个人一切如常，继续这一天的训练。虽说弗林在看到尤利时有些走神，但他是绝对不允许自己轻易于工作训练时心不在焉，所以作业都完美的和没事人似的。

两人训练后都回宿舍冲澡。因为尤利是脱了衣服就直接跑去洗，所以这次又被尤利抢了先。弗林听着浴室里传来的流水声，坐在桌前却无法冷静。他没打算出门散心，反而是僵直坐在原位的类型，扶在桌上的手也不自觉间握成拳。

对于昨晚的意外，他不知道是不是要坦白道歉。本来按照他的个性，这种事还是会努力开口，然而现在竟然感觉如此之难。或许是因为他和尤利往日的相处并不能很好的提及接吻这件事，另一方面就是弗林感觉自己一想到这件事就会感觉浑身不对劲，好像自己整个人的状态都不对了。

他当然不讨厌尤利，内心把对方当作重要人。单纯是因为他们的性格行为在日常中会形成摩擦，斗嘴只是是日常的一部分。所以弗林并不为昨晚的接触感到排斥，反而会浑身绷紧。

那一瞬间的接触如同是从记忆里被提炼出来的，清晰烙印在他的嘴唇上。他赶紧告诉自己不要瞎想这种事，同时在看到他们俩并排摆放的床铺后感到不安，今后的日子也许会令他感到难耐。

“尤利！都说不要弄的都是水！”借着尤利出来，看着地板上的水滴弗林条件反射的不满起来。可是他发现自己口吻中却压制着急迫，说不定是在隐藏自身表情。

“这擦一擦不就好了吗，”尤里挂着毛巾不紧不慢的迈着步子，可他的长发末端还时不时低下水珠。

“尤利！不要滴着水到处走！”弗林两三步迈步上前，一把抓过对方毛巾扣到到头上。不等人抱怨，他已经抬手撩起尤利的长发，并裹到头顶，给人一阵用力的揉和擦。

尤利鼻子里发出一阵不满的哼声。不过因为被毛巾和发梢挡住视线，低着头同时又因为力度摇晃得发晕，他都没法阻止弗林。

“什么啊…”停下后尤利欢呼咕哝出来。“这么突然…”

“那是因为尤利你——…”弗林忽然表情僵住，思路被打乱。

拉下毛巾的尤利仰起头同他对视，略微凌乱的长发从头顶的毛巾下坠落。发丝编制出来的纹路顺着尤利的脸颊滑动，垂过深邃的眸子，最终蜿蜒散落于敞开领子间的脖子上。

“弗林？”尤利奇怪的呼唤，“你眼神那么奇怪。这点水至于你那么认真的吗？”

弗林顿时回过神。这不对！他以前就从来没有在看到尤利时尤如此奇妙的感觉，一定是因为他放不下昨晚的事！他快速拿起毛巾与衣物，大步跨入浴室，“当然！赶紧把地面擦干！”

锁起门的弗林在内心训自己的失常，边脱衣服边倾听门外动静。他可以越过门缝的光线看到隐约移动的影子，尤利应该是拿打扫用的抹布在擦地。弗林不自觉的嘴角弧度柔和下来，他把脱下的衣服挂在一边，因室内安静而冷却自己。

然而就在他要走去倒热水，门外却突然传来一句话，“昨晚的事原谅你。”

尤利的声音平稳得如同吞没了许多思绪。但着在弗林身上却弄出个机灵，他瞬间停下手里的动作，安静的越过门板从空气里抽出尤利的声线。

“不是说你绊倒的事，而是另一件。”

弗林的胸口猛的敲击，随即有些茫然不安的走到门前。他因没有衣物而无法开门，可是隔着门，他竟然感觉自己可以分辨出尤利的呼吸。对方没有继续擦地或走开，安静宛如告知他对方就站在对面，透过一切正望着他。

几秒过后，尤利在离开前轻轻用指骨敲了下门。“我并不讨厌，所以你下次也对我温柔点。”

被留下的弗林睁大眼。这或许是在借此机会开玩笑的让他往日说话温柔点，不要老是训话。同时他也无法排除的想到另一件事，那就是尤利希望下次能有一个温柔的吻。

不是突如其来，也不是恰好撞上，而是由弗林控制好的吻。

弗林听到房门关闭的声音，腾出的空间中露出微笑

[Tales of Vesperia](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/Tales%C2%A0of%C2%A0Vesperia)[TOV](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/TOV)[薄暮传说](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E8%96%84%E6%9A%AE%E4%BC%A0%E8%AF%B4)[宵星传说](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%AE%B5%E6%98%9F%E4%BC%A0%E8%AF%B4)[尤利](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%B0%A4%E5%88%A9)[弗林](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%BC%97%E6%9E%97)[弗尤](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%BC%97%E5%B0%A4)[尤利 罗威尔](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%B0%A4%E5%88%A9%C2%A0%E7%BD%97%E5%A8%81%E5%B0%94)[弗林 西佛](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%BC%97%E6%9E%97%C2%A0%E8%A5%BF%E4%BD%9B)

评论(10)

热度(63)

    1. 共1人收藏了此文字 

    2. [](http://yi055166.lofter.com/) [无](http://yi055166.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    3. [](http://fangludetangchaolizi.lofter.com/) [falcon☀](http://fangludetangchaolizi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    4. [](http://fangludetangchaolizi.lofter.com/) [falcon☀](http://fangludetangchaolizi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    5. [](http://starybird.lofter.com/) [长满草的荒野](http://starybird.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    6. [](http://laopadelepu.lofter.com/) [老帕的乐谱](http://laopadelepu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    7. [](http://mumu575.lofter.com/) [黄油面包🥖](http://mumu575.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    8. [](http://mumu575.lofter.com/) [黄油面包🥖](http://mumu575.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    9. [](http://greenlabel.lofter.com/) [起嘉](http://greenlabel.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    10. [](http://kirby00.lofter.com/) [今天仍舊無聊的0.0~](http://kirby00.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    11. [](http://kirby00.lofter.com/) [今天仍舊無聊的0.0~](http://kirby00.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    12. [](http://lostlawlegal.lofter.com/) [Law·L·Lost](http://lostlawlegal.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    13. [](http://sanin617.lofter.com/) [_sanin](http://sanin617.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    14. [](http://qing0576.lofter.com/) [是泡泡不是液泡](http://qing0576.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    15. [](http://shilewujia.lofter.com/) [事了无家](http://shilewujia.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    16. [](http://mei555555.lofter.com/) [Mei](http://mei555555.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    17. [](http://einogo.lofter.com/) [鬼笔环肽睡意全无](http://einogo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    18. [](http://768770528.lofter.com/) [768770528](http://768770528.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    19. [](http://768770528.lofter.com/) [768770528](http://768770528.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    20. [](http://kizune11.lofter.com/) [湛枫](http://kizune11.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    21. [](http://dyj541745692.lofter.com/) [焦糖布丁桂花糕](http://dyj541745692.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    22. [](http://blackjingling341.lofter.com/) [Black精灵](http://blackjingling341.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    23. [](http://blackjingling341.lofter.com/) [Black精灵](http://blackjingling341.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    24. [](http://aliangsuzu.lofter.com/) [-白昼星河-](http://aliangsuzu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    25. [](http://xiaogangji415.lofter.com/) [小纲吉](http://xiaogangji415.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    26. [](http://monageandzhongchi.lofter.com/) [桑森](http://monageandzhongchi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    27. [](http://darkness54282911.lofter.com/) [精分している](http://darkness54282911.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    28. [](http://choubudaojiaernafeirenzai.lofter.com/) [CheshireT](http://choubudaojiaernafeirenzai.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    29. [](http://choubudaojiaernafeirenzai.lofter.com/) [CheshireT](http://choubudaojiaernafeirenzai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    30. [](http://damokelis.lofter.com/) [琅琊](http://damokelis.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    31. [](http://qingqing012.lofter.com/) [余容](http://qingqing012.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    32. [](http://benific.lofter.com/) [希望の绝望](http://benific.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    33. [](http://liuxingqiuwei.lofter.com/) [流星秋薇](http://liuxingqiuwei.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    34. [](http://lgtesuko.lofter.com/) [LG贞子](http://lgtesuko.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    35. [](http://triconer.lofter.com/) [yiryo](http://triconer.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    36. [](http://yimuzili.lofter.com/) [亦暮紫黎](http://yimuzili.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    37. [](http://yimuzili.lofter.com/) [亦暮紫黎](http://yimuzili.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    38. [](http://ashley-233.lofter.com/) [Ashley一直文荒中](http://ashley-233.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    39. [](http://snowballl.lofter.com/) [柚子滚雪球](http://snowballl.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    40. [](http://yousaythat.lofter.com/) [啊啊啊啊什么鬼](http://yousaythat.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    41. [](http://zhengwanqi2009.lofter.com/) [换回空白](http://zhengwanqi2009.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    42. [](http://anna-wty.lofter.com/) [陌安](http://anna-wty.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    43. [](http://xiaoyefeng99.lofter.com/) [一只风铃](http://xiaoyefeng99.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    44. [](http://idleness.lofter.com/) [艾都尼斯](http://idleness.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    45. [](http://flyflewflew.lofter.com/) [喻弦](http://flyflewflew.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    46. [](http://pangnimengmeng.lofter.com/) [再讓我睡五分鐘](http://pangnimengmeng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    47. [](http://vivipara.lofter.com/) [四氢叶酸](http://vivipara.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    48. [](http://kenentanabata.lofter.com/) [火花散らして](http://kenentanabata.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    49. [](http://kenentanabata.lofter.com/) [火花散らして](http://kenentanabata.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    50. [](http://momowuwen147.lofter.com/) [默默无闻](http://momowuwen147.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    51. [](http://13666221299ccom.lofter.com/) [Dark](http://13666221299ccom.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    52. 加载中...
    53. 查看更多




[→](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_cf4fcc9)  
[←](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_cfb5108)

  
© [时生总是来晚一步](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)  


  
  


  
[](https://www.lofter.com/message/rootsoftheking)  


  
[](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/view)  



End file.
